


Undead Determination

by Aynde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Space-Time Ninjutsu Magical Bullshit, Time Travel, Tobirama has a crush on.... someone., because drabble, intended MadaTobi but that never got there, like there is some legit pining going on in this scene lmao, pairing is a question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: In another life, Senju Tobirama entrusts the future to the next generation - a concept that in life, he was known to whole heatedly embrace. There and then, he wouldn't be wrong in that faith.However, another thing that Tobirama was well known for was his penchant for morally ambiguous ninjutsu invention.There was another application of Hiraishin that Tobirama wouldn't have considered viable before his death. The would-be consequences were simply too obscure and potentially calamitous.Fitting, that he was among the living once again due to one of those very jutsu. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.Here and now - already dead and at the world's end - Tobirama thinks it might just be worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advanced for some copypasta'd dialogue. It was required for the scene setting. I tried to liven it up.

The red moon was high in the sky. Hashirama was staring down at severed legs, face stoic in want of the ability to cry. Tobirama bit his tongue to chide his own impatience, and cast his sensory net outwards again. There.

The bright chakra of the Yondaime raced towards them, and touched down moments later. "I'm sorry I'm late. Have you learned anything yet?"

"There's no one here." His brother said, eyes still locked in impassivity. "Just the lower half of Madara's body."

Minato took a step forward. "Does finding Madara's lower half mean that we should consider him dead?" Blackened eyes glanced towards Tobirama, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Already dead, arms severed and the world in peril, Namikaze Minato still impressed Tobirama. A smile flitted across his face. Determination and intelligence, skill and poise. How wonderful. Still, now was not the time.

"Either way, it seems he completed his Infinite Tsukuyomi." Tobirama tilted his head back to take in the mocking moon. "And apparently, it doesn't affect us dead. Yondaime," He turned back to the blond, "how are things on your end?"

Clearly terrible, his expression said before Minato opened his mouth. "Not well. I cut part of the tree to try to free the people entrapped in the jutsu, but they didn't awaken." No useless platitudes sprang up among them. "Instead, another branch immediately wrapped itself around them." Minato finished his report.

Unsurprised disappointment lingered in the air. "So it was the same for you." Saru said lowly.

To Tobirama, the obvious was plain in front of them. "In order to verify Madara's status, and find out what happened, we should use his lower half to revive him with Edo Tensei. Then, we'll make him talk."

He could see his brothers hackles raise. Hashirama's eyes left Madara's form to cut at him with judgement. "To do that, we'll need a living sacrifice!"

Tobirama set his jaw. "How can you still be so naive!"

"There has to be another way!" Hashirama told him with finality.

Had there ever been a time when his brother agreed with him? Tobirama could scarcely remember. Broken trust and disgust lingered between them even now that the world was doomed. Huffing, Tobirama turned away from his brother, eyes settling, again, on Minato.

There was no magical moment. The idea, however, was as lightening quick as the Hiraishin itself.

His thoughts swirled deep under the calm surface, gaining momentum as Tobirama stared at the man who truly was his successor in a way. Who took it upon himself to bring the Hiraishin to new heights. Hiraishin, which had applications that Tobirama had never dared implement.

Space-time ninjustu that folds time to the instant the seal is activated. In theory, Tobirama could piggyback to an already activated seal. He'd doubted it would work when he was originally writing the Hiraishin, surmising that there were potentially paradox causing and/or deadly side effects. As the facts currently stood, however, Tobirama was already dead and so that was no longer an issue.

It could work. It could buy them time they no longer had.

Logic asserted itself momentarily: Tobirama _was_ uneasy that it relied so much on chance. There was no telling if it would make any difference at all.

He glanced at the moon again.

Any difference has a chance to  _be_ a difference.

Instances upon instances shuffled through Tobirama's head. A great many were discarded. Something had to change, to be conveyed. "I will only have one shot." Tobirama murmured to himself.

Hashirama looked up, horror dawning over something he had no idea of, just from the tone of voice his brother used. That damned boundary testing voice forewarning immoral things that _always_ worked.

It was too late. Tobirama's eyes snapped open, the time and place and scene settling in his mind of that  _one vital moment in which he had used Hiraishin_. And Tobirama  _pulled._

Towards his seal. Time didn't exist. It was only a moment.

Then, there. Not a landing so much as a **shove**. A sword ran right through his armor, through undead flesh and tearing - but it didn't reach its initial goal. Red eyes wide, uncomprehending on either side. One hard glance at himself.

One word, even as he crumpled into ash.

" _Don't._ "

**Author's Note:**

> It's a drabble and therefore complete, but with a fuckton of questions. But I am literally incapable of multi chapters, so I wrote this out to have fun with a premise I doubt I will continue.
> 
> Thoughts to chew on:
> 
> -Don't what, Tobirama. Clear as mud. Though shoving Izuna was a good hint.  
> -What if it wasn't just Tobirama? Hashirama might not have been quick enough but Minato surely is.  
> -The obvious question of What Happens If You Touch Yourself.  
> -Where's the Rikudou Sennin and why didn't he appear.  
> -Does that even matter.  
> -Please note that if he didn't crumble as the jutsu dissipated, it would be quite creepy but imagine Tobirama just... Not Putting Up With Shit.  
> -Intended pairings? I'd probably have this be like, Young!Tobirama with Madara because I OTP that, and Undead!Tobirama with Minato  
> -I'm still laughing I had no idea when I started writing that Tobirama wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off Minato. Like, NO IDEA. This is how crack pairings start isn't it.


End file.
